A long wirelike article such as bead wire used for automobile tires is subjected to a heat treatment and a plating treatment after being wiredrawn to a predetermined wire diameter. In an processing method of this kind, a descaling step of removing oxide films that adhered to the surface of the long wirelike article during the heat treatment is required as a preceding step for the plating treatment.
As the surface treatment method for the long wirelike article, generally, the mainstream therefor is a pickling and removal method that chemically uses acid like hydrochloric acid. Recently, as described in Patent Document 1 for example, there is known, as eco-friendly method, a method for grinding the surface of a long wirelike article with powder having a grinding function by making the long article pass through an elastic chamber filled with the powder and by pressurizing the chamber by pressurized gas or pressurized liquid.